Lo Que El Velo Esconde
by SweetieMor
Summary: Sirius y Harry caen a través del velo, una vez lo traspasan llegan a una realidad alternativa, donde los buenos son malos y los malos son buenos.
1. A traves del velo

**Autora: **Belenuxy

**Título: **Lo Que El Velo Esconde

**Pairing: **Todos

**Tipo: **Aventura

**Disclaimer: **Son de J.K Rowling, de la Warner…

**Sumario: **Sirius y Harry caen a través del velo, una vez lo traspasan llegan a una realidad alternativa, donde los buenos son malos y los malos son buenos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lo que el velo esconde**

Dio la impresión de que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: Su cuerpo se curvo describiendo un majestuoso círculo, y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el raído velo que colgaba del arco.

Harry intento seguir a Sirius, pero unos brazos le sujetaron.-No puedes hacer nada, se ha ido- dijo Lupin, intentado alejar a Harry del velo.-No!!- logro quitarse de los brazos de Lupin, fue corriendo al velo y lo atravesó…

Sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba y una ráfaga de aire frió le daba en la cara, todavía podía ver a Lupin y Tonks mirándole horrorizados y a Hermione llorando mientras Ron la abrazaba.

La imagen empezó a ser borrosa, cuando apareció una espesa niebla, cuando Harry se dio cuenta todo a su alrededor era blanco.

Ya debía de estar muerto, ahora quizás estuviese en el cielo. Otra vez volvió a sentir esa fría ráfaga de aire, esta vez el frió aire le arrastraba como si fuera un simple papel.

Noto como empezaba a descender, hasta que quedo en algo frió, que debía de ser el suelo.

La niebla empezó a disiparse y por fin pudo ver donde estaba, miro a su alrededor y comprobó que aun se encontraba en el ministerio, pero no había nadie, volvió a mirar y vio una figura en el suelo, enseguida reconoció quien era.

-Sirius!!-

Harry fue corriendo hacia el, Sirius al oír su nombre abrió los ojos.

-Sirius, estas vivo!!-Harry le abrazo.

-Pero...Atravesaste el velo…Estamos los dos muertos-Se levanto del suelo.

-No, mira estamos en el ministerio-Sirius miro a su alrededor.

-Pero no hay nadie, Harry, esto es muy raro-

-Es verdad, quizás deberíamos salir-

A sus espaldas oyeron como alguien entraba, donde estaban ellos. Sacaron sus varitas al ver que quien había entrado era Bellatrix.

-Menos mal que os encuentro, tenemos que irnos, antes de que vengan y nos maten-Se empezó acercar hacia ellos.

-Tu eres la que quiere matarnos!!-

-Sirius, no empieces con tus bromas, tenemos que irnos ahora-

Un gran estruendo sonó detrás de ellos.

-Ya estamos muertos-Bellatrix saco su varita.

Harry vio que quien entraba era Dumbledore seguido por la Orden del Fénix.

-Dumbledore!!-Grito Harry.

-Avada Kedabra-Harry consiguió esquivar la maldición.

Dumbledore había intentado matarle ¿Pero que estaba ocurriendo?

Después de unos cuantos expelliarmus y sectusempras, consiguieron despistar a Dumbledore y a la Orden y así poder salir de la sala.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro- Se acercaron a una chimenea.

-Que esta pasando? Por que Dumbledore quiere matarnos?

-Pero que os pasa? Dumbledore siempre ha querido matarnos. Ahora debemos irnos-

Se metieron dentro de unas de las chimeneas y se fueron.

**Continuara…**


	2. La Historia

**2-La Historia **

Bellatrix les llevo a una casa, que por lo que a Harry le pareció llevaba años sin que un elfo domestico se pasara por allí. Cuando Harry se adentro mas en la sala, pudo observar gracias a la tenue luz de las velas, que las paredes, suelos y techos de ese lugar era completamente negros.

Bellatrix salio de la habitación sin darse cuenta de que había dejado a Sirius y Harry, en la otra habitación, se giro y al ver que no la seguían, volvió a por ellos.

-No os quedéis ahí parados-

Sirius y Harry salieron detrás de ella. Cuando se disponían a subir por la escalera, Harry hablo:

-Pero... ¿A donde vamos?-

Bellatrix se paro y se giro hacia ellos y enseguida saco su varita apuntando hacia ellos.

Ya le parecía muy extraño que Bellatrix fuera buena con ellos, seguro que esto era algún plan macabro de Voldemort para poder matarlo, seguro que eso de que Dumbledore quisiera matarlo era algún hechizo que había conjurado Bellatrix. Pero Harry estaba muy equivocado.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-pregunto aun apuntando con su varita-Seguramente seréis espías!!- Se le empezó a formar un gesto de locura en la cara que a Sirus le resultaba bastante familiar.

Sirius intento tranquilizarla, sabiendo que su prima de un solo rayo los fulminaria a los dos.

-Tranquila Trix, soy yo Sirius, el de siempre, el que jugaba contigo a las tinieblas para poder manosearte un poco y el mismo al que le rompiste la nariz cuando teníamos 7 años-

Bellatrix asintió con la cabeza y siguieron subiendo por las escaleras.

Harry que se había quedado impactad, al ver la actitud de Sirius hacia su prima, ya que hace escasamente una horas ella supuestamente lo había matado.

No se había dado cuanta de que se habían quedado parados delante de una gran puerta negra.

Bellatrix pico y al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió, como si una brisa la empujase.

Entraron en una habitación, que a Harry no le parecía tan fría como las demás, aunque seguía estando todo pintado en negro, estaba iluminada gracias a una enorme chimenea que se encontraba en el fondo, por la habitación había repartido varios sofás y butacas en verde oscuro.

Bellatrix se acerco hasta una butaca que quedaba girada hacia el fuego.

-Tom-

¿Tom? Se preguntaba Harry de que le sonaba el nombre…Un momento, Tom Riddle, eso significa….

La butaca se giro y pudo comprobar que tenía razón.

Voldemort…Estaba igual que la ultima vez que lo había visto en el valle de Godric.

Les miro y con un gesto con su mano, los invito a que se sentasen, ellos le hicieron caso y se sentaron. Se quedaron callados durante varios minutos.

Harry sentía el impulso de sacar su varita y matar a Voldemort, pero no estaba muy seguro si a quien mataría seria la persona buena o la mala.

No aguantaba mas no saber que pasaba.

-Me podéis explicar que esta pasando!!!-dijo levantándose del su asiento.

Bellatrix que aun sospechaba que eran unos impostores, apunto con su varita hacia el, pero Sirius la sostuvo por la muñeca y se la bajo aun sin soltarla.

-Bella cálmate¿Qué quieres saber?- Voldemort volvió a fijar su mirada en Harry.

-¿Qué esta pasando¿Dónde estoy¿Por qué Dumbledore quiere matarme¿Por qué vosotros no sois malos¿Por qué Sirius y yo estamos vivos, si atravesamos el velo?-

-¿El velo¿Llegasteis aquí a través de el?- Dijo Voldemort

Harry asintió, y le contó como había sucedido todo.

-Interesante…- Decía Voldemort mientras daba vueltas por la habitación. –Creo que el velo, es la entrada a otro mundo, contrario al que vives, por eso para vosotros aquí somos buenos y Dumbledore…

-¿Qué le pasa a Dumbledore?

-Oh...claro, vosotros no sabéis nada de lo que pasa aquí, sentémonos Harry-

-Todo empezó, cuando yo estudiaba mi último curso, Dumbledore decidió cerrar Hogwarts, no quería que los jóvenes aprendices se convirtieran en magos, parece una tontería pero por culpa de eso se perdieron muchos magos en el mundo muggle… Dos años después del cierre de la escuela en el Ministerio se entero, decidieron volver abrirlo, aun así dejaron a Dumbledore, pero impidiéndole la salida del castillo. Paso el tiempo, Hogwarts volvía a estar igual que en los viejos tiempos y llego el día que llegaste tu...-Voldemort señalo a Harry- Para entonces Dumbledore había conseguido que todo el profesorado se uniera a el. Estuviste en Hogwarts dos años, en ese corto periodo de tiempo, Dumbledore consiguió el poder absoluto en el Ministerio, prácticamente extermino a medio mundo mágico. Hace tres años convenció a tus padres para que se unieran a el, en el ultimo momento ellos se arrepintieron y el los mato, pero a el le daba igual lo único que quería era tenerte a ti, nosotros conseguimos salvarte y desde entonces vives aquí.-

No se podía creer lo que decía, aunque este mundo fuera pero del que vivía, aquí pudo vivir su infancia con sus padres, un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda al pensar eso.

-Debéis de estar hambrientos, ir a cenar mientras esperamos a que vengan los demás.-

¿Esperar a los demas? Se preguntaba Harry mientras que Sirius, Bellatrix y el bajaban hacia el comedor.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron ****reviews**** en el primer capi, espero que este os haya gustado y seguir dejándome reviews.**

**Espero dejar la tercera parte parte pronto.**

**Salu2**


	3. La Orden de las Serpientes

Hoy, por fin!!! actualizo este fic, aunque no lo creáis no sabia como continuarlo, bueno el capitulo no me convence mucho, pero espero que igualmente os guste mucho.

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews.

Bueno algunas cosas en esta historia no van a ser iguales que en el verdadero mundo de Harry Potter, así que aun no se como poner el tema de la profecía, así que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, que no dude en mandármela.

Y antes de comenzar, decir que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y que todo es de J.K Rowling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 3**

**La Orden de las Serpientes**

Se encontraban los tres sentados a una gran mesa, cuando entraron dos elfos cargados de grandes bandejas que dejaron encima de la mesa y se retiraron.

Al ver toda esa comida Harry se le despertó el hambre que no pensaba que tenia, miro a su padrino que ya tenia una gran montaña de comida en su plato, Harry le imito y también lleno su plato.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la cena callados, cuando Bellatrix iba abrir la boca para hablar, no dijo nada, al oír que alguien estaba susurrando su nombre.

… _Bella… Bella… Bella…_

Harry miro a su alrededor para saber de donde provenía esa voz. Aunque Bellatrix que ya parecía saber de donde venia, se acerco hasta la chimenea y se arrodillo frente a ella. Sirius y Harry fueron detrás de ella, cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca vieron como en el fuego se dibuja la cara de una mujer.

_Oh!!! Bella…- _Sollozaba aquella mujer.

-¿Qué ocurre Cissy?

Harry pudo escuchar como su padrino murmura Narcisa 

¿De que le sonaba aquel nombre? Ah si… Narcisa Malfoy la madre de Draco, pensó Harry.

_-Bella!!!- _la mujer que aun seguía llorando- _Han matado a Lucius y se han_ _llevado a Draco!!!_

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

La luz de la mañana entraba por las rendijas de las persianas iluminado la lúgubre habitación, abrió los ojos lentamente, aunque todo lo que encontraba ante él estaba borroso, busco sus gafas y al final pudo ver donde se encontraba, no sabia como había llegado hasta allí, ya que se estaba echado en la cama, de lo último que se acordaba era que Narcisa Malfoy había aparecido en la casa y les había contado todo lo ocurrido con su marido y su hijo.

Salio al pasillo en busca de su padrino, pero no lo encontró. Oyó unas voces que provenían del piso inferior, bajo las escaleras y llego hasta al salón.

Cuando entro en la sala vio una escena que de haber estado en otro lugar hubieran llovido las maldiciones.

Rabastan Lestrange se encontraba hablando con Alecto Carrow, Barty Crouch Jr acaba de salir de la chimenea, algunos de ellos ya se encontraban sentados en la gran mesa, en la que la noche anterior habían cenado. Sirius al notar la presencia de Harry, dejo de hablar con sus primas y se fue directo hacia él.

-Vamos Harry, me han estado explicando algunas cosas y ahora van a celebrar una reunión.

Juntos anduvieron hacia la mesa y se sentaron en los mismos sitios que habían ocupado la noche anterior.

Rodolphus Lestrange comenzó hablar:

- Ayer sufrimos una gran perdida, Lucius Malfoy fue asesinado y su hijo Draco fue secuestrado.

Todos se quedaron callados, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Narcisa que se abrazaba a su hermana.

Al cabo de un rato Barty preguntaba que si sabían donde podía encontrarse el joven Draco.

-Hemos seguido varias pistas y puede que hayamos encontrado donde esta, pero pueden no ser seguras, tendremos que esperar…

_Continuara…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Si has leído hasta el final de este capi, y te has gustado, por fa!!! Dejame un review.

_**-Belenuxy-**_


	4. Adderstone

¡Hola!

Gracias a todos los reviews.

Y sin mas tardanza aui teneis el Capítulo 4.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Capítulo 4**

**Adderstone**

Una vez terminada la reunión, se empezaron a preparar para la búsqueda de Draco.

Harry aun seguía sentado viendo como todos recogían y se ayudaban, aunque en este extraño mundo, este fuera el bando de los buenos, todo le resultaba bastante raro, temía que esto fuese algún plan macabro de Voldemort.

Por el contrario Sirius parecía haberse adaptado bastante bien. Como las demás personas que se encontraban, su padrino ya estaba preparado para que se marcharan a rescatar a Draco.

Se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba y se fue hasta donde estaba Sirius, junto con los hermanos Lestrange, todos ellos serian los que irían a por Draco.

Los primeros en irse fueron los Lestrange. Seguidamente lo iba hacer Sirius, cuando Bellatrix, que bajaba los mas deprisa que podía por las escaleras, les dijo que esperasen.

Cuando consiguió llegar hasta donde ellos se encontraban, parecía haberse avergonzado y se quedo callada.

-Bella tenemos un poco de prisa- Dijo Sirius, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso, a la espera de lo que podía decir su prima.

-Bueno….solamente deciros que tengáis mucho cuidado-Le dio un gran abrazo a Harry, que aunque a este le sorprendió bastante, dejo que lo hiciera y un pequeño beso a Sirius en la mejilla, que hizo que este no pudiera evitar sonrojarse.

-Esto…Harry será mejor que vayas tú primero- y obedeciendo a su padrino desapareció de la sala.

Al cabo de unos segundos se apareció en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, con tan mala suerte de caerse encima de un charco y mojándose la chaqueta que llevaba, se levanto y se sacudió un poco para poder quitarse algo del agua del charco que le había empapado. Miro a su alrededor y vio un camino que llevaba hasta la entrada del pueblo, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca vio un viejo y roto cartel, donde a duras penas se podía entender lo que ponía.

-_Add…Addert_…-intentaba leer en el viejo cartel. -¡Adderstone!- consiguió descifrar finalmente lo que ponía.

Volvió su mirada hacia el pueblo, era pequeño, parecía que no estaba habitado, había viejas casas alrededor de una pequeña plazoleta, y al fondo, donde si se esforzaba, podía ver por donde continuaba el camino que lo atravesaba, el cual llegaba hasta una gran mansión de aspecto tétrico con todas las luces encendidas.

Aun seguía allí, empapado a causa del charco, esperando a que su padrino llegase. Una fría brisa le dio de lleno haciendo que un escalofrió recorriese su cuerpo, no aguantaba mas tendría que adentrase dentro del pueblo e ir aquella casa que se veía al fondo.

Cuando estaba apunto de entrar, una mano le agarro por sorpresa del hombro, al girarse suspiro aliviado al ver que se trataba de Rodolphus.

-¿Ibas a entrar dentro?- dijo mientras le separaba del camino. Harry que seguía callado, asintió con la cabeza. –Es peligroso. ¿Ves esas piedras que están a la entrada?- Estaba señalando hacia dos uniformes piedras blancas que estaban ambos lados del camino. –En cuanto hubieses entrado una alarma sonaría y acto seguido te encerraría en una celda eléctrica, hay que tener cuidado están alrededor, tendremos que ir por detrás-

Se adentraron en el bosque que rodeaba el pueblo, para poder llegar a la parte trasera. A medio camino, Harry se acordó de que Sirius aun no había llegado y como si de una invocación se hubiese tratado, su padrino apareció ante sus ojos.

-Siento la tardanza, pero es que me había perdido.-Dijo mientras se sacudía su chaqueta.

-Tenemos que llegar rápido, la vida de Draco corre peligro.- Así continuaron caminando con Rodolphus a la cabeza y Rabastan detrás, encontrándose Harry y Sirius en medio de los dos.

Pro fin llegaron a la parte trasera, parecía que allí no hubiese nada ni nadie extraño.

-Iremos pasando de uno en uno, yo seré el primero y después tu Harry- Rodolphus fue poco a poco saliendo del claro del bosque y adentrándose en el pueblo, primero puso un pie, nada paso, después puso el segundo, tampoco paso nada. Estaba haciendo señas a Harry, cuando empezaron a escuchar una alarma y al instante vieron como alrededor de Rodolphus se formaba un pequeña jaula.

De detrás de los árboles empezaron a salir personas que los apuntaban con varitas, aunque con mucha suerte consiguieron desaparecerse, lo ultimo que pudo ver Harry, fue como un rayo verde se dirigía hacia el pecho de Rodolphus.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Tenia ganas ya de poner este capitulo, estuve teniendo varios problemas para subirlo, pero creo que por fin ya esta.

Mas o menos la historia va avanzando y ya esta llegando a las partes que mas desarrolladas tengo, así que a partir de ahora iré subiendo los capítulos mas seguidos.

Como os habéis dado cuenta estoy metiendo en un poco de Sirius/Bellatrix, espero que a nadie le moleste, pero es que últimamente me ha dado por ahí. Dentro de nada subiré un fic de ellos.

Y como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews, sobre todo una persona que me ha dado muy buenos consejos para poder mejorar mi fic. ¡¡Gracias!!

**-Belenuxy-**


End file.
